The World of Xephixir
The world of Xephixir is a richly elemental place, with many varying landscapes. From the kingdoms, to the colonies, to the many unclaimed areas, this section of the lexicon is dedicated to listing them all, describing them and listing their major locations. The Eight Kingdoms The circle of land where the Guardians chose to place their individual kingdoms, and thusly, the places with the most elemental charge to them. They are essentially the central hub of the planet, with all the colonies elsewhere answering to one of the eight. Nintendria: The Kingdom of Balance is one of the most varied of the main eight kingdoms, with both mountains and plains, coastlines and savannahs. Its population maintains no particular elemental slant, and Nintendrians of all eight affinities can be found here. Important locations in Nintendria: *Nintendria Castle: here *be filled in later after some collaboration Lumentia: The Kingdom of Light fancies itself more of a queendom, as its royal family is very matriarchal, to the point where most of the queens marry women. How they procreate afterward is something only the goddess Kerenza knows. The population, of course, finds itself mostly Light-elemental, with many of the most renowned healers and purifiers coming from here. Its landscape is very much a plains landscape, with the occasional patch of woods about, or a singular mountain or two. Important locations in Lumentia: *Lumentia Castle: here *be filled in later Shadowrian: The Kingdom of Darkness is very curious indeed. It is always nighttime there, making it an ideal location for lovers' trysts and shady deals. Despite that, Shadowrinians are some of the most noble people I've ever seen. Its general landscape is mostly deciduous forest, and all the land and plants sparkle under the moonlight. It is truly a beautiful place. Important locations in Shadowrian: *Shadowrian Castle: description *be filled in later Zempheriea: The Kingdom of the Moon is by and large a strange place. The trees boast lavender leaves, and the moon is always full and high in the sky. The people, who mostly use Lunar magic, can do many thing, from forming mirrors to defend themselves, to powerful psionics, to curious beastmasters, to terrifying berserkers. It is a rather mountainous region, with plenty of sharp cliffs and intriguing rick formations. Though there are also bountiful forests, where many a creature live. These are where the beastmasters go to tame wild bears, tigers, lions and other critters, big and small. Important places in Zempheriea: *Zempheriea Castle: description *be filled in later Magmarne: The Kingdom of Fire is a desert region, with its capitol surrounded by a volcanic region and its castle built on the inside of a volcano itself. Its political system is a bit different than the other kingdoms, in that it seats two kings or queens. One royal deals with purely military and external affairs, while the other keeps to handling internal affairs. Though its military is smaller, it has been known to rival Nintendria's army in power. Important places in Magmarne: *Magmarne Castle: description *be filled in later Ventureni: The Kingdom of Storms is characterized by its high, spire-like mountains and sloping plains, though it is best known for its mysterious floating rock quarries. Ventureni is the kingdom most influenced by harsh and quickly changing weather. It's also become a central hub for space and air travel. Important places in Ventureni: *Ventureni Castle: description *be filled in later The Major Colonies this in later The Joint Colonies this in later Ethernealrus The Kingdom of Time and Dreams fancies itself neither a part of Cerphixen or Xephixir, instead preferring to operate as its own entity. There are a few cities full of mortals who have settled there, and their human rulers maintain a castle in a place known as the Temporal Forest. Like Nintendria, its mortal population knows no true elemental slant, and all eight affinities can be found there. But Ethernealrus is special, in its imbuement with the mysterious Time and Dream Magics. It is unknown if there are any practitioners of Time Magic living among them, but there are a good few who practice Dream magic, from the mysterious Vaziranha of the Duskseal Forest, to Danil himself and his closest followers. Many areas of Ethernealrus are shrouded in mystery, and others still are on different planes of existence entirely, but are still counted. It too has a very ranged landscape, due to its sheer size. Important places in Ethernealrus The Lower Plains: *Temporal Forest: here *Témpor Eternidade: The City of Eternity. description *Ruins of Beginning: Also known as Twisgap. As old as the planets themselves, legend has it that this is where the elements were organized and created, but if you've ever been there, you will note that the elemental symbols seem... forged, like they were not originally there. As if there's more of a history here, that an ancient creator wanted no one to ever find. Seers have attempted to learn the past of this sacred place, but none have succeeded. The walls are covered in eroded scratches and explosion marks, as if it were deliberately destroyed. The Central Highlands: *Sonho City: The City of Sleep. description *The Mountains of Eternity: here *Entry to the Dream Void: here *The Wrathlands: here Duskseal Forest Area: *The Village of Shryien: A small village, containing a small tribe of dark warriors. They practice dream magic, and are tasked with keeping the Night Orb safe. Their population has dwindled in recent days, however, and is thought to be linked to the mysterious happenings at the Lunardream Factory. *The Altar of the Night Orb: Set deep inside the forest, a large altar, built up with the bones of various dragons and beasts, stands tall. In the center, on a pedestal, rests a black ord, glowing red. It's said that this area is what keeps Shadowrian in its famous eternal night, as well as keeping the Duskseal Forest pitch black. It is usually guarded by various top Shryien warriors. *The Field of Crystal and Soul: here *The Chaotic Spirit Tomb: Perhaps the tallest mountain in Ethernealrus. Inside, there are many branching caves and hallways, built out of onyx and ebony and lit up with violet torches. It foes pitch black before you enter, but it's quick to change over into the haunting purple light. When you are sufficiently deep inside, you are greeted with a branching pathway, in a room that has a shattered statue and pressured tiles that no longer do anything. The rightmost passage is newer than the other two, and leads to a large hall of gravestones - this is the cemetary of the Chaos Reapers. The central passage leads back to the trail outside. The left, however, is unexplored. There seems to be a barrier around the entry, which when you approach it displays the symbol of Balance centered within an unknown symbol shaped like a gear. *The Lunardream Factory: This is the place that purifies the aether that makes up the dream bubbles in which we dream at night. It is normally manned by a mysterious spider-like race called the Vaziranha, but appears to have been abandoned in recent days due to an attack by a robot called the Dream Deferrer. The Vaziranha themselves live in an undisclosed village somewhere in the forest, not marked by any map. The Upper Plains: *Sonidades: The city of Time and Rest. description *Eternal Tower: description *The Holy Spring: description *Danil's Castle: description The Nonmortal Planes: Heaven: description Hell: description